La musa viste de rosa
by oxybry
Summary: Jamás hubiese esperado estar en esta situación, jamás hubiese esperado que su musa vistiera de rosa. Two-shots.
1. Chapter 1

**LA MUSA VISTE DE ROSA**

 **Descargo de Responsabilidad**. Ni _Skip Beat!,_ ni sus personajes me pertenecen, las canciones son de sus respectivos dueños, tremendos artistas que son, esas letras inspiraron esta historia.

 **…**

Ren contuvo la urgencia de hacer algún comentario sobre el ajuar del presidente, quien hoy se había decidido por personificar a un zar ruso.

—Presidente.

—Qué bien que estén aquí, Ren, Yashiro-kun.

—¿Nos mandó a llamar?

—Sí, tomen asiento por favor. Ren, ha pasado un tiempo desde que te uniste a la industria, y te has enfocado en la actuación y el modelaje.

—Así es, presidente.

—Sé que eres consciente de que en esta industria los artistas deben ser multifacéticos. Has sido testigo de cómo los chicos Ishibashi que son primordialmente cantantes, también son presentadores y comediantes, o cómo ídolos musicales como Ruriko y Fuwa Sho han incursionado en el mundo de la actuación.

—No veo a dónde quiere llegar presidente —dijo en tono de advertencia.

—Lo que quiero decir es que es tiempo de que diversifiques.

—¿Diversificar? Actúo y modelo, presidente, creo con eso es suficiente, además mi agenda no da para mucho más.

—No, Ren, no es suficiente, lo has estado haciendo por años, necesitas llegar a otras audiencias.

—Entonces, ¿qué sugiere que haga? ¿Malabares? —preguntó sarcástico.

Craso error, descubrió al ver a Lory sonreír como el gato de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas.

—Esperaba que preguntaras eso. ¿Todavía tienes _esa_ guitarra?

Los ojos de Ren se abrieron desmesuradamente.

—No —cortó en seco—, no lo voy a hacer.

—No te estoy dando una opción, muchacho.

—Presidente —llamó en tono amenazante y Yashiro se encogió a su lado.

—Has estado demasiado cómodo desde hace tiempo, Ren, desde la grabación de _Tragic Marker_ te has dormido en los laureles.

—No veo qué tiene que ver eso.

—Fuwa Sho, uno de tus más importantes rivales en el medio, ha incursionado en tu mundo, no es el actor más brillante que se haya visto, pero su nombre ahora es ampliamente conocido no solo en el mundo de la música, sino en el de la actuación.

Ren apretó los puños.

—Entiendo, pero no voy a hacerlo, no puedo hacerlo.

—¿No puedes o no quieres?

—Lory…

—Porque recuerdo que en aquel entonces cantabas bastante bien, incluso le escribiste una canción a tu madre.

—Esos eran otros tiempos —dice con amargura.

—Sí, lo eran —menciona tomando una calada de su puro—, pero es una pena dejar desperdiciar todo ese talento y aquí si me permites voy a citar a mi pequeño y favorito ángel rosa: "Deseo con mis talentos lograr alcanzar a las personas, a tocar sus corazones, eso es lo que hacemos los artistas".

Ren guardó silencio por un momento, Kyoko tenía razón, pero eso no cambiaba absolutamente nada.

—No, no puedo.

Lory dejó escapar un suspiro y con el entrecejo fruncido habló:

—Negar _ese_ talento no va a cambiar el pasado, pero es una puerta más al futuro.

Para otro, las palabras del presidente serían cripticas, para él, no. Cuando se marchó de casa, cuando renunció a ser Hizuri Kuon y se convirtió en Tsuruga Ren, no solo renunció a un nombre, a su familia, renunció a volver a tocar esa guitarra, a cantar como lo hacían en esas noches de hoguera en la playa cuando habían esos escasos días de paz. Renunció a su _voz,_ porque él había silenciado la de Rick.

—Lo sé.

El gesto de Lory se suavizó.

—Algunas veces, la mejor forma de honrar no es ocultando lo que siempre ha sido para mostrar, algunas veces no hay mejor tributo que compartir lo que se nos ha otorgado con el mundo.

Ren dejó escapar una sonrisa triste. Eso sonaba como algo que Rick hubiese dicho. Como algo que Kyoko diría.

Quizás era tiempo de abrazar nuevos cambios, había aceptado que Kuon y Ren era una unidad, que su pasado hacía parte de quién era, quizás era tiempo de dejar el pasado atrás, convertir su miedo en valor.

—Lo intentaré —contesta resignado—, pero tengo una condición.

—Te escucho.

—Nadie debe saber de esto, al menos no hasta que haya tomado mi decisión final.

—Pero Ren, seguramente necesitarás la ayuda o asesoría del departamento de música —replicó Yashiro.

—Sí —dijo levantándose y caminando hacia la salida—, pero estoy seguro de que tú y el presidente podrán encontrar una excusa, qué sé yo, investigación para un nuevo papel o algo así…No es como si no hubiesen hecho cosas peores antes.

…

Debía detener este tipo de situaciones, no era bueno para Kyoko estar en el apartamento de un hombre soltero, sin importar que fuera él, corrección, más importante, que fuera él. Sus manos dolían por poder tocarla, cada vez su fuerza de voluntad parecía flaquear un poco más, cuanto más cercanos se volvían. Pero la necesitaba, más ahora que nunca, más cuando su nuevo reto al igual, pero de una forma diferente lo había hecho _Tragic Marker,_ echaba sal sobre viejas y latentes heridas.

—¿Qué prefieres comer, Tsuruga-san?

—Lo que decidas está bien, Mogami-san, tu comida es deliciosa.

Vio sus mejillas decorarse de una suave tonalidad de rosa. Tomó las hojas que tenía en la mesa baja del café y las acomodó pobremente en una de las estanterías.

—¿Te importa si tomo una ducha antes de la cena?

—Por supuesto que no, igual la cena puede tardar un poco, me voy a asegurar de que comas correctamente, Tsuruga-san —señaló con mirada amenazante.

—Yo como perfectamente bien.

Recibió una mirada de incredulidad de Mio, o tanta incredulidad como Mio podría mostrar bajo su mejor mirada amenazante.

—De acuerdo —dijo levantando las manos—, me rindo, Mio-sama.

Y con una de esas sonrisas que volvían loco el corazón de Kyoko, desaparece camino a su habitación.

Kyoko se lleva una mano al pecho y el rosado intenso florece en sus mejillas.

 _Playboy,_ murmura y continúa a concentrarse en la cocina, la ayuda a relajarse, puede sentir la tensión dejando cada uno de sus músculos. Los aromas de unos y otros se mezclan formando una bruma que parece trasladarla a otros lugares.

Kyoko alcanza los platos para poner la mesa, Ren es quien normalmente lo hace, pero ha tardado más de lo normal, y Kyoko no puede evitar imaginárselo en la tina jugando con burbujas de jabón así como cuando era Cain. La sangre caliente no tarda en apoderarse de sus mejillas y ella trata de espantar, infructuosamente, aquellos pensamientos de su mente con un movimiento de la mano, con tan mala suerte, que en lugar de espantar algún pensamiento, termina enviando al suelo unos papeles de la estantería cercana.

Deja cuidadosamente los platos en la mesa y se apresura a recoger los documentos antes de que Ren regrese y vea el desastre que ha hecho. No era su intención ver de qué se trataban aquellos papeles, pero no puede evitar la curiosidad que le suscita el ver la desgarbada escritura en la hoja de papel que sostiene, los tachones y las múltiples correcciones.

Sus ojos viajan con velocidad sobre las pocas líneas que parecen intactas.

 _Quiero esconder la verdad_

 _Quiero protegerte_

 _Pero con la bestia dentro de mí_

 _No hay lugar donde esconderse_

 _._

 _Cuando sientes mi calor_

 _Mira en mis ojos_

 _Es donde mis demonios se esconden_

 _Es donde mis demonios se esconden_

Es una canción, su cabeza es un torbellino de emociones, ¿por qué? ¿Qué hace el borrador de una canción en el apartamento de Tsuruga-san?

—¿Mogami-san?—preguntó Ren sorprendido.

Kyoko brinca al escuchar la voz a su espalda y deja caer la hoja en sus manos.

—Lo siento, nunca fue mi intención espiar entre tus cosas, Tsuruga-san —habló aceleradamente, mientras gesticulaba con las manos—. Yo solo las tropecé sin querer… —continuó sin tomar un respiro, señalando la repisa, como si eso por sí solo fuera explicación suficiente—, y sé que no debí haber leído pero la curiosidad pudo más.

Kyoko agachó la cabeza finalmente, jugando con sus manos, esperando la furia de Ren sobre ella. Pero ni la furia, ni las palabras mordaces que Kyoko esperaba llegaron, solo le llegó su voz tranquila mientras se agachaba y tomaba la hoja de papel del suelo.

—Mogami-san, no es tu culpa, debí haberlas asegurado mejor.

—Pero, Tsuruga-san.

—No es nada, Mogami-san, no hay nada por lo que disculparse.

—¿No estás enojado?

—No, pero tú…, ¿no tienes preguntas?

Por supuesto que las tenía pero no se atrevía a darles voz.

Ren deja escapar un suspiro cansado.

—¿Por qué no discutimos esto con la cena?, por favor.

…

—Entonces, ¿el presidente quiere que hagas tu debut como cantante? —preguntó Kyoko retirando los restos de los platos mientras Ren a su lado comenzaba a lavarlos.

—Sí, eso lo resume —para Kyoko no pasó desapercibida la sonrisa nostálgica y hasta triste que pasó fugazmente por los labios de Ren.

—No sabía que podías cantar.

—Mi madre insistió en que tomara clases de canto cuando aún era un niño.

Kyoko se moría de ganas de pedirle que cantara para ella, pero eso sería abusivo e intolerable.

—Ya veo, pero también tocas la guitarra, ¿cierto?, ¿también fue un regalo de tu madre?

Kyoko conocía muy bien el dolor para saber cuándo lo veía en los ojos de alguien más.

—No, fue el regalo de… Un amigo.

—Lo siento, no quise…, traer recuerdos.

—Está bien, Mogami-san, es una historia que te contaré un día, cuando esté listo.

—No es necesario, Tsuruga-san.

—Sí, lo es, así que por favor, cuando ese día llegue, escúchame.

Esa noche, Kyoko no puede evitar repetir en su mente las líneas que leyó, lo que comenzó como una pregunta en su mente era ahora prácticamente una certeza, esa canción, esa canción hablaba de él, ella había tenido vistazos y encuentros con ella, con la bestia, como él la llamaba, que vivía en el interior de Ren. Ella sabía por experiencia que todos cargamos nuestros propios demonios y no queremos que nadie los vea.

¿Pero era de verdad una bestia lo que vivía en el interior de Ren?

…

No fue mucho tiempo después que el día de la verdad llegó, quizás con el nuevo reto, se había abierto algo más que un nuevo talento, pero cuando el momento llegó ella lo escuchó, cada palabra, cada hecho, cada frase de odio y autodesprecio, cada rastro de tristeza, cada remordimiento. Escuchó sin escuchar la verdad de su Corn con los puños prietos a cada costado para no gritar, y no gritó, no porque no quisiera, no porque no pudiese, dolía y su dolor era grande, pero su corazón era más grande aún, o tal vez ella era demasiado compasiva, lo cierto es que ella conocía el peso de arrastrar consigo un asunto pendiente. Ella no era capaz de convertirse en una cadena más en la pesada carga que Ren llevaba, porque su dolor a la mentira de él era grande, pero más grande era ese sentimiento en su pecho que la invitaba a perdonar, ese sentimiento de querer ayudarle a sanar todas esas heridas.

Habían pasado un par de semanas desde entonces y Kyoko organizaba diligentemente algunos documentos en la sección Love Me!, cuando Ren la encontró.

—Kyoko-san.

—Buenas tardes, Co-Tsu-, Ren-san.

Ren sonrió con auténtica felicidad al escuchar su dilema al tratar de llamarlo y al rubor en sus mejillas.

—Eso fue… Interesante —dijo con la risa en la voz.

A lo que una enfurruñada Kyoko respondió:

—¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Me preguntaba si cenarías conmigo… —Y antes de darle tiempo de negarse agregó—. Es sobre ese nuevo proyecto en el que estoy trabajando, hay algo que quiero mostrarte.

Los ojos de Kyoko brillaron de emoción, porque la parte avariciosa de ella, se alegraba de compartir ese pequeño gran secreto con Ren, hasta que saliera a la luz.

—Me gustaría, gracias —contestó educadamente.

—¿A qué hora terminas?

—A las ocho —contestó y luego ladeando la cabeza preguntó—. ¿Por qué?

Ren sonrió.

—Para pasar a recogerte.

—Oh no, no querría incomodarte.

—No me incomodas, Kyoko-chan —una sonrisa de autosuficiencia decoró sus labios al ver lo arrebolada de Kyoko al llamarla por el cariñoso sufijo—, paso por ti a las ocho y es definitivo—dijo cerrando la puerta.

…

—¿Corn?

—Espera allí sentada un momento.

—Pensé que me ibas a mostrar tu nueva canción.

—Y eso es lo que voy a hacer —dijo regresando al salón con la guitarra en la mano.

—¿Eh?

—Tú, Kyoko-chan, vas a ser mi primera oyente.

—¿Yo?

—Sí, pero no me puedes culpar si te sangran los oídos —comentó con una sonrisa acomodando la guitarra—, la canción se llama _Quimera_.

Kyoko se perdió en los pequeños detalles, en la forma en que su cabello cae, en cómo inclina la pierna para sostener la guitarra y cómo cierra los ojos en concentración mientras sus dedos rozan las cuerdas de la guitarra, pero cuando finalmente lo escucha cantar, un escalofrío recorre su espina dorsal. Su voz es tan fuerte, dulce y rica, que le pone los pelos de punta. Ella está perdida en el sonido de su voz, y cuando finalmente se recupera del impacto, se permite por un momento analizar las palabras que él canta:

 _Te pasaron tantas cosas  
antes de querer parar, parar, parar.  
Te perdiste en otras vidas y al final,  
la encontraste sin buscar,  
todo por casualidad._

No necesita escucharlo una segunda vez, ella sabe que él está contando su historia, con una melodía más alegre, pero es su historia.

 _Él intentaba ser el hombre  
que todo el mundo quisiera_.

Él había tratado y eso lo había llevado a su caída, la presión de no poder cumplir las expectativas y aunque él no lo viera, ella sí lo veía, él aún lo intentaba. Pero ella sabe que él lo entiende, que el hombre perfecto, no es más que una quimera.

 _Te pasaron tantas cosas  
que nadie vio jamás, jamás, jamás.  
Ella comparte tu destino sin dudar,  
ahora es más fácil respirar,  
cada vez un poco más._

Ella recuerda lo que él le ha contado, ella vio tantas emociones pasar por sus ojos, pero una cosa era cierta, nadie, incluida ella, jamás vería, ni entendería la dimensión de las cosas que pasó… Su mente traicionera le susurra que es de ella de quien habla en su canción, pero su corazón se niega a creerlo.

Cuando él finalmente abre los ojos, se encuentra con los de ella, el dorado clavado fijamente en él, vidriosos.

—¿Kyoko? —pregunta preocupado.

—Lo siento…—dice y su voz sale un poco quebrada por la emoción—. No sabía que podías cantar así, es hermoso, ¿hay algo que no puedas hacer bien?

—¿Cocinar?

A Kyoko se le escapa la risa.

—Tienes toda la razón, Dios nos libre que seas la estrella de un programa de cocina, ya lo veo —dijo gesticulando con las manos—: Y ahora con ustedes Tsuruga Ren en _"Cocina Asesina"._

—¿Estás burlándote de mí, Kyoko-chan?, ¿dónde quedó el respetado sempai?

—¿No?

Las risas resonaron en el apartamento.

—Ahora sí, dime, ¿qué tal te pareció la canción?

—Eres tú. Es hermosa.

Ren sonrió.

—Y tú.

El corazón de Kyoko se brincó un latido. Y la voz le falló para responder.

…

Se sorprendió de escuchar a Kyoko tarareando mientras cocinaba.

—¿Puedo ayudar? —preguntó desde la barra a Kyoko.

—Gracias, pero no.

—Eres mala, Kyoko-chan.

—¿Cómo te fue en la reunión con Nakazawa-san?

—Bien, quiere comenzar a grabar lo más pronto posible.

—Eso es fantástico.

—Sí.

Los dos se quedaron en un cómodo silencio ocasionalmente interrumpido por el sonido del cuchillo y los tarareos de Kyoko.

—¿Qué tarareas?

—Ah no, es solo una canción que escuché una vez —respondió Kyoko con un sonrojo.

—Hace algún tiempo que quería preguntarte, ¿por qué no cantas?

—Porque soy una cantante terrible.

—¿Tan mal?

—Horrible —sentenció Kyoko.

—Suenas bastante segura.

—Me lo dejaron bien claro.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Kuon imaginándose bastante bien quién había sido.

—Shotaro.

Kuon suprimió su ataque de ira por el bien de Kyoko que no parecía afectada como en otras ocasiones.

—Y él ha demostrado ser un mentiroso, así que, por qué no me dejas juzgar a mí.

—Nooo, no, no, no —protestó, al mismo tiempo que reafirmaba sus palabras con un vehemente movimiento de sus manos frente a su pecho.

—Por favor, Kyoko-chan —dijo recurriendo a sus infames ojos de cachorro.

—No es justo —respondió haciendo un puchero.

—Por favor, puedes cantar esa que estabas tarareando, si quieres te hago el acompañamiento en la guitarra, por favor.

—Está bien, pero no te burles de mí.

—Bueno, hora de cantar: _Sin palabras_.

—Pensé que no sabías cuál era.

A lo que Kuon solo respondió con una sonrisa torcida.

—Cuando estés lista.

Al escucharla cantar, una cosa quedó clara para Kuon, Fuwa estaba celoso de Kyoko, tanto como para hacerla creer que una voz como la suya, que con la adecuada guía podría convertirla en una de las grandes ídolos de la industria, no valía nada. Otra cosa más para odiarlo, pero tal vez era hora de dejar ir ese odio, después de todo Kyoko lo estaba haciendo.

Kyoko tenía una voz única, dulce, con un toque melancólico, profundo, rudo y a veces juguetón, tuvo que poner todo de sí y de sus habilidades como guitarrista para darle alcance. La entrega de Kyoko cuando cantaba solo podía ser comparada con la fuerza con la que actuaba, no era porque fuera ella, no era porque la amara más allá de todo remedio, pero su voz parecía apretar su corazón.

El último acorde de la guitarra suena y la sala queda sumida en el silencio, cuando Kyoko abre los ojos se encuentra con la brillante sonrisa de Kuon.

—Prometiste no burlarte.

—Y no me estoy burlando, solamente estoy fascinado, Fuwa sí que te hizo un número al decirte que cantabas terrible, me apostaría a que fueron los celos.

—¿Eh?

—Kyoko —llamó Kuon tomándole la mano—, tienes una voz preciosa, fantástica, con el entrenamiento apropiado podrías estar en los primeros lugares.

—No me molestes, Kuon, eso es ser cruel.

—Nunca en mi vida he hablado más en serio.

...

* * *

 **NA**. Las canciones en orden de aparición son:

 _Demons_ de Imagine Dragons.

 _Quimera_ de Pablo Alborán.

 _Sin palabras_ de Bebe.


	2. Chapter 2

—Buenas tardes, Nakazawa-san.

—Buenas tardes, Tsuruga-san.

—Aquí está la muestra de la que habíamos hablado —comentó pasándole la tarjeta SD—, aún hay algunas que necesitan trabajo en los arreglos, pero confío en que podamos solucionarlo.

—Estoy seguro de que lo lograremos, les echaré un vistazo y cuadramos con tu mánager para ver la posibilidad de comenzar a grabar este fin de semana.

—Lo dejo en sus manos, Nakazawa-san.

Nakasawa insertó la memoria en su computadora, nunca imaginó que el talentoso actor también tuviese talento para el canto, y no era que se estuviese quejando, para variar era bueno tener un músico que cumpliera con los plazos y fuera la personificación de la responsabilidad y puntualidad.

Abre el contenido de la memoria y frunce el entrecejo, esperaba archivos MIDI o las partituras en otros formatos como pdf, archivos de imagen o archivos de sonido, pero lo que encuentra es una corta lista de videos.

Abre el primero y se sorprende al escuchar las voces. Puede ver a Ren sentado en la banca del piano y alguien más a quien la cámara no enfoca muy bien sentado en la cola del piano, parece una de las salas de ensayo de LME.

—Por favor —escucha la voz de súplica de Ren—. Nunca hubiese imaginado escucharlo así.

—Se supone que tú eres el que va a debutar como cantante, no yo —se escucha la clara voz femenina—. Además la música no es lo mío, ya lo sabes.

—Y sigo pensando que es un error. Tienes una voz preciosa.

—Ren, eso lo dices porque me aprecias, pero seguramente sueno como un gato mojado y pisado.

Las risas suenan en el video y él no puede evitar sonreír.

—Vale, pero si te demuestro que eres buena, algún día harás un dueto conmigo.

—Seguro, ¿por qué no?

—Ahora, ¿cantarás para mí, por favor?

Nakasawa pierde de vista a Ren del video por un segundo y luego se escucha un resoplido.

—No deberías tener permitido poder hacer eso.

—¿Cuál vas a cantar?

—Mmmm _…. I found a reason._

—Estoy listo, cuando lo estés.

Una voz dulce con un marcado sentimiento de tristeza y nostalgia llena sus sentidos, acompañado de la sencilla línea de las notas del piano, hacen una combinación perfecta. Una voz única y como pocas, que cualquier agencia de talentos mataría por tener, porque aunque, necesitaba pulirse un poco, prometía grandes cosas. Y él la quería, quería ser el que puliese ese diamante en bruto.

 _Oh, yo creo_

 _En todas las cosas que dices_

 _En que lo que viene es mejor que lo que vino antes._

Había escuchado la canción interpretada por diferentes artistas, todas con ese aire puramente romántico, pero al escucharla cantar la línea "Será mejor que corras a mí", y el énfasis que le da, sí, tiene algo de romance en ella, pero ante todo lleva un sentimiento de desesperación en su voz.

…

—¿Quién es ella?

Ren mira a Nakasawa sin comprender a qué se refiere.

—No le sigo, Nakasawa-san.

—La chica del video, la que canta —el hombre toma aire—, la chica del video, en la memoria que me dejaste.

Ren se lleva la mano al bolsillo del saco y es hasta entonces que se da cuenta que le entregó la tarjeta equivocada a Nakasawa-san.

—Oh, lo siento, me equivoqué al entregar las tarjetas.

—No, eso no importa —dice el hombre desestimando las palabras de Ren—. La quiero.

Ren levanta una ceja.

—La quiero en mi sección, así que dime, ¿dónde puedo encontrarla?

Ren está por responder cuando la familiar voz de Kyoko saluda a los dos hombres.

—Buenos días, Nakasawa-san, Ren-san.

—Buenos días, Kyoko-san.

Esa voz, esa voz, la ha escuchado antes y no antes como antes en el trabajo, Nakasawa hace varios gestos curiosos con la cara hasta que finalmente algo conecta.

—Eras tú, eras tú —dice señalando a Kyoko con el dedo (lo que en otras circunstancias sería un gesto muy rudo).

Kyoko lo mira con abierta confusión.

—La chica en el video, la que canta.

Los ojos de Kyoko se abren como platos.

—Túuuuuuuu—dice señalando a Ren—, no puedo creerlo.

—Kyoko —dice Ren tratando de aplacarla—, fue un error, no lo hice adrede, por favor, créeme.

—Estoy seguro de que después podrán aclarar ese malentendido entre ustedes, pero ahora mismo tenemos cosas más importantes que discutir.

Kyoko y Ren voltearon a ver a Nakasawa al mismo tiempo. Y tuvieron el mismo pensamiento: ¿en qué lío se habían metido?

…

Él llegaba tarde, pensó Kyoko mirando el reloj, aunque tampoco era que se estuviese perdiendo mucho, el equipo estaba afinando los últimos detalles.

—Lamento llegar tarde, el presidente consideró una buena idea anunciar mi debut como cantante y no avisarme.

Kyoko rió.

—Bien merecido que lo tienes, Ren-san.

—Todavía me guardas rencor por un pecado que no cometí.

—Con intención o sin intención, estoy sentada aquí o ¿no?

—Sí, pero mira, el presidente accedió a no obligarte a debutar como cantante.

—Hasta que él lo considere necesario y solo Dios sabe cuánto tiempo será eso. Y yo primero quiero consolidar mi carrera como actriz.

—Y estoy seguro que el presidente lo sabe.

—Sí, pero mírame aquí.

—Ahhh, eso es un asunto diferente, eso te pasa por hacer apuestas que vas a perder.

—Te odio.

—Auuu y yo que me muero por ti.

La cara de Kyoko enrojeció hasta las orejas.

— _Playboy._

—Chicos, comenzamos en quince minutos —interrumpió una voz.

—Gracias —contestaron los dos.

Ren se sentó cerca de Kyoko y comenzó a tamborilear en la mesa una conocida melodía con las manos. Kyoko le dio un mohín y se hizo la desentendida.

—Vamos, Kyoko, yo sé que quieres, no te resistas —llamó antes de comenzar a cantar—. _Miré dentro y pensé que algo debe cambiar, no puedo caminar con rencor en la piel y en los ojos la sal._

Era imposible resistirse a él, y eso incluía cantar con él. Así que se unió al tamborileo de los dedos de él, con sus palmas. Sus voces mezclándose en el coro: _Olvidar el dolor de palabras hirientes, y cambiar la razón, ojos que no te ven corazón que te siente. Entregarme a la luz cuando llegue el momento, y buscarte en mi alma, encontrarte, saber y sentir que no tengo, asuntos pendientes._

Lory había sido informado, pero era la primera vez que los veía cantar juntos, por fin entendía la insistencia de Nakasawa para que le diera a su ángel rosa favorito, pero al parecer no solo el canto era lo único que había cambiado, pensó mirando las miradas y sonrisas que compartía con Ren.

—Ahora sí me entiende, presidente, todo ese talento.

—Mogami-kun ciertamente está llena de sorpresas, pero es su deseo continuar primordialmente en la sección de actuación.

—Pero presidente.

—Pero —dijo Lory levantando la mano— estoy seguro que tarde que temprano, podrás poner tus manos sobre su talento musical, Mogami-kun no es el tipo de persona que se queda estancada en una sola cosa, hasta que ese momento llegue, por favor, ten paciencia.

—Mientras tanto tendré que conformarme —y retomando su semblante profesional se dirigió a los improvisadores (Kyoko y Ren) de la cabina—. Eso es fantástico, muchachos, pero es hora de ponernos a trabajar. Si solo me van a dar una canción, quiero que sea perfecta.

…

Se sienta en la mesa, una mezcla desordenada de partituras y libretos. En la pila más alta encuentra la hoja con la canción a la que Ren se estaba refiriendo tan emocionado hace unos minutos, antes de que su teléfono sonara.

Lee lentamente la letra y con cada palabra, con cada frase, su corazón se encoge, cada vez un poco más. Es como si su corazón se partiese en pequeños pedazos, porque no es ella, lo sabe.

Cuando Ren regresa a la habitación, le da la mejor sonrisa que puede lograr, incluso cuando su garganta parece haberse cerrado.

—Oh, la encontraste —dice con esa sonrisa que causa las mariposas en su estómago—. ¿Qué tal te pareció?

—Es hermosa —responde, y para Ren no pasa desapercibido lo tenso de su voz.

—¿Estás bien?

—Eh —dice sin ver la lágrima que escapa de su ojo—, sí.

—Estás llorando, Kyoko, ¿qué va mal?

Ella se lleva la mano a la cara y se limpia las lágrimas.

—Debió ser un sucio —menciona desestimando su preocupación con la otra mano—, estoy segura que a ella le encantará la canción.

—¿A ella? —pregunta Ren confundido—, ¿de quién estás hablando?

—De la chica de secundaria, de la que estás enamorado.

Miles de pensamientos cruzan la cabeza de Ren al mismo tiempo.

—¿Tú eras el pollo?

Kyoko deja escapar una risa amarga entre lágrimas. Extrañamente a Ren eso le da alas a la avecilla que vive en su corazón.

—Sí.

—Bueno, eso sí que es inesperado, o quizás no tanto —dice dejando escapar la risa—. Sí, Kyoko, esa canción es para ella —dice con una sonrisa que hace latir dolorosamente su corazón—, es ella.

—Lo sé —responde resignada.

—Lo que no sabes es quién es ella. Lo tienes en frente y no lo ves, pero así es como eres.

Kyoko lo mira confundida.

 _Oh, sus ojos, sus ojos,_

 _hacen parecer que las estrellas no brillan._

—Esos ojos son, son unos ojos dorados, tan parecidos al ámbar a veces, tan parecidos al sol otras más. Unos ojos que en este instante están llenos de lágrimas.

 _Ella es tan hermosa,_

 _y se lo digo todos los días._

 _Sí, lo sé, lo sé,_

 _cuando la halago ella no me cree._

 _Y es tan, es tan_

 _triste pensar que ella no ve lo que yo veo._

—Y cada vez que digo que eres hermosa —continuó hablando—, no digo más que la verdad, y me duele que no puedas verlo.

Kyoko se lleva las manos a la boca, en un gesto de incredulidad y Ren le acaricia la mejilla y le canta la siguiente parte de la canción.

 _Sus labios, sus labios,_

 _Podría besarlos el día entero si ella me dejara._

 _Su risa, su risa,_

 _Ella la odia pero yo creo que es tan sexy._

 _Ella es tan hermosa,_

 _Y se lo digo todos los días_

Kyoko enrojece como una cereza, su corazón amenazando con salirse de su pecho.

 _Y cuando sonríes,_

 _El mundo entero se detiene a mirarte por un momento._

 _Porque, chica, eres asombrosa,_

 _Así como eres._

 _._

 _Así como eres._

 _Así como eres._

 _Cariño, eres asombrosa,_

 _Así como eres._

Cuando Ren termina lágrimas frescas lavan la cara de Kyoko, pero su sonrisa, esa sonrisa Ren jamás la podrá olvidar.

—Siempre has sido tú, Kyoko, solo tú.

….

Lo escucha tocar la guitarra desde la cocina donde prepara la comida, y no puede evitar pensar que cuando se entrega tocando la guitarra deja ver más de la persona que normalmente se esconde detrás de la máscara, los gestos, las sonrisas, cómo permite entrever una pasión largamente escondida.

Camina hacia la mesa y lo ve dedicarle una sonrisa que hace sus rodillas temblar, nunca terminaría de acostumbrarse a esas sonrisas, pero es feliz, que de todos, fuera él quien rompiera los candados de su corazón, feliz de haber caído.

Un par de brazos se enroscan en su cintura y deja escapar un gritito. En definitiva, tomaría tiempo que se acostumbrara, algunos hábitos son difíciles de romper, todavía le espera un largo camino por delante, tiene mucho que aprender, pero ya no lo dudaría, tenía todo el derecho de amar y ser amada.

—Te amo —escucha el inesperado susurro cerca de su oído.

Deja escapar otro grito y se zafa del agarre de Kuon que solo ríe al ver su rostro totalmente colorado.

—Lo lamento, no puedo evitarlo —hace el intento de disculparse, pero Kyoko sabe que no lo lamenta en lo absoluto.

Desea poder decirle esas palabras, esas que siente y que él es capaz de decir tan libremente, pero aún le cuesta. Una sombra pasajera cruza sus ojos y se mira las manos, tratando de evitar la mirada de él.

—Hey, ¿qué va mal? —llama Kuon sosteniéndole la barbilla.

—Lo siento —dice haciendo una reverencia.

—¿Qué sientes, Kyoko?

Kyoko juega nerviosa con las manos.

—No poder decir que te a..am…, que te am… —lucha con las palabras.

—Shhss —dice él poniéndole un dedo sobre los labios—, no es necesario, lo sé —agrega acariciándole la mejilla.

—Pero, tú lo dices todo el tiempo, ¿no te molesta que yo no lo haga? —pregunta con los ojos bien abiertos, una mezcla de nervios y curiosidad.

—En lo absoluto, solo me quiero asegurar que no olvides ni por un segundo, la fuerza de mis sentimientos por ti, a veces suelo ser inseguro cuando se trata de ti —dice rascándose detrás de la nuca, un leve sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas.

Kyoko no puede evitar sonreír y antes de poder analizarlo las palabras salen de su boca.

—Te amo tanto.

Sus corazones se brincaron un latido.

…

Sho estrella el jarrón contra la pared, por supuesto que lo sabía, estaba en toda la ciudad, en las pancartas, en la televisión, en las estaciones de radio, pero era imposible que el cara bonita de Tsuruga Ren pudiese cantar, o eso pensó. Porque por sexta semana consecutiva ocupaba el número uno de las listas, ahora con su canción: _Solamente tú_. Y la suya no estaba sino en el tercer puesto. Y como si eso no fuera suficiente la escuchaba en cada lugar, en todo momento y él estaba seguro, como que se llamaba Fuwa Sho, de que esa canción estaba dedicada a Kyoko. Maldito Tsuruga.

…

—Señoras y señores, para la sorpresa de esta noche —comenzó Hikaru.

—Tenemos al único, al inigualable —agregó Yusei.

—Y la sensación del momento — añadió Shinichi.

—¡Tsuruga Ren! —gritaron los anfitriones a coro y el público enloqueció.

Las preguntas iban y venían entre risas y apuntes.

—Bueno, Tsuruga-san, mucho se ha comentado sobre la letra de tus canciones, así que tenemos que preguntar, ¿las escribes tú mismo o tienes algún compositor?

Ren sonrió.

—Las escribo yo mismo. Aunque he tenido una grandiosa colaboración en un par de ellas.

—Siendo así, esta es una pregunta obligada, ¿en qué —preguntó Hikaru a lo que Shinichi interrumpió— o quién te inspiras?

—¿En qué me inspiro?... Mmmm, principalmente en vivencias personales, ¿en quién?, es un secreto —dijo guiñándole el ojo a la cámara.

—¿Acaso alguien ha capturado el corazón del soltero más codiciado?

—Quién sabe —respondió Ren en el mismo tono juguetón que le había preguntado su entrevistador.

—Allí lo tienen, señoras y señores.

—Tsuruga-san, cambiando un poco de tema, los rumores hablan de una colaboración, un dueto que tienes previsto con un talento misterioso del medio.

Los ojos de Ren se iluminaron.

—Oh. Sí, es una persona muy talentosa con la que he tenido el placer de trabajar y cantar y con quién co-escribí la canción que estaremos cantando en el concierto del próximo día 30 al que todos están cordialmente invitados.

—¿Podemos saber el nombre?

—No, es una sorpresa.

—Por lo visto, esta noche está llena de misterios, ¿no es así Bo?

El pollo aleteó por el estudio y luego con sus alas sacó a Ren de su puesto, empujándolo al micrófono.

—¡Ohh! Miren, parece que Bo quiere escuchar cantar a Tsuruga-san ¿y ustedes? —el público gritó y aplaudió animado.

—Señoras y señores con ustedes, Tsuruga Ren y su último gran éxito: _Solamente tú_.

La canción levantaba suspiros y risas al ver a Ren cantándole apasionadamente la canción a la mascota del programa, si solo ellos supieran. Kyoko tenía que recordarse respirar, porque no importaba cuántas veces él le cantara esa canción, _su_ canción, siempre le robaba el aliento.

 _Regálame tu risa_

 _Enséñame a soñar_

 _Con solo una caricia_

 _Me pierdo en este mar_

 _Regálame tu estrella_

 _La que ilumina esta noche_

 _Llena de paz y de armonía_

 _Y te entregaré mi vida_

El público seguramente lo atribuiría a sus habilidades de actuación, pero se la cantaba a ella, a su amor, la que seguramente estaba tan colorada como una remolacha en el interior del traje de pollo. Porque cada palabra era lo que ella era para él, porque para él no había nadie más, solamente ella.

 _Haces que mi cielo  
vuelva a tener ese azul,  
pintas de colores  
mis mañanas solo tú  
navego entre las olas de tu voz  
y tú, y tú, y tú, y solamente tú  
haces que mi alma se despierte con tu luz_

…

Ha llegado el día, la canción termina y el corazón de Kyoko late como loco, los chicos a su lado, los que van a hacer el intermedio musical salen al escenario ante los gritos y aplausos de la audiencia. Juega nerviosa con el sombrerito que el asesor de imagen ha escogido para su atuendo, Ren aparece frente a ella con una botella de agua en la mano, listo para volver al escenario en cualquier momento. Esto era natural para él.

—Deberías dejar de intentar matar al sombrero.

—No puedo, estoy tan nerviosa.

—No tienes que estarlo, va a ser perfecto, además te ves preciosa —agrega acariciando su mejilla suavemente con la mano.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

—Piensa en que solo somos tú, yo y la guitarra, en el apartamento como siempre, no hay nadie más.

—Solo nosotros.

—Así es —dice dándole un suave beso en los labios antes de que suban al escenario.

…

El público vibra con anticipación ante la total oscuridad del escenario, el sonido de la guitarra rompe a través de la oscuridad y el público grita al tener a su ídolo de regreso en el escenario, las luces lo enfocan, solo a él, manteniendo en tinieblas el resto del escenario.

 _Qué intenso es esto del amor,_

 _Qué garra tiene el corazón, sí..._

 _Jamás pensé que sucediera así._

.

El corazón de Kyoko late irregularmente al escuchar al público cantar a coro con Ren.

 _Bendita toda conexión_

 _Entre tu alma y mi voz, sí..._

 _Jamás creí que me iba a suceder a mí._

 _._

 _Por fin lo puedo sentir,_

 _._

Allí estaba esa profundidad en su voz que causaba cosquillas en todo su cuerpo.

.

 _Te conozco y te reconozco que por fin_

 _Sé lo que es vivir_

 _._

Su mirada se pierde en él, a su lado y sus ojos cerrados, y en cómo las próximas líneas describen todo su sentir.

.

 _Con un suspiro en el pecho,_

 _Con cosquillas por dentro..._

 _Y por fin sé por qué estoy así._

 _._

Su entrada se acerca, todo va a estar bien…

.

 _Tú me has hecho mejor, mejor de lo que era..._

 _Y entregaría mi voz a cambio de una vida entera._

.

 _Tú me has hecho entender que aquí nada es eterno,_

 _Pero tu piel y mi piel pueden detener el tiempo... oh..._

.

Se deja envolver en el contrapunteo de la guitarra que anuncia su entrada. Toma aire y sonríe, este es el momento.

 _No he parado de pensar_

 _Hasta dónde soy capaz de llegar,_

 _Porque mi vida está en tus manos y en tu boca._

 _._

Las luces de todo el escenario se encienden y el público grita emocionado. La fuerza de su canto crece. Le canta a él, mirándolo a los ojos, porque cada palabra es para él.

 _._

 _Me he convertido en lo que nunca imaginé,_

 _Has dividido en dos mi alma y mi ser,_

 _Porque una parte va contigo aunque a veces no lo sepas ver._

.

 _Por fin lo puedo sentir,_

 _Te conozco y te reconozco que por fin_

 _Sé lo que es vivir_

 _._

Ella sonríe y sus rostros quedan frente a frente y él le canta fuera de micrófono solo para ella, con esa sonrisa tan suya.

.

 _Con un suspiro en el pecho,_

 _Y con cosquillas por dentro..._

 _Por fin sé por qué estoy así._

 _._

Finalmente sus voces se mezclan en ese tan ansiado coro, en esas letras y palabras que son tan suyas, tan ciertas y le sonríe como si no existiese nada más a su alrededor. Solo ellos.

 _Tú me has hecho mejor, mejor de lo que era..._

 _Y entregaría mi voz a cambio de una vida entera._

Su amor, los ha hecho mejor de lo que eran, a los dos.

 _Tú me has hecho entender que aquí nada es eterno,_

 _Pero tu piel y mi piel pueden detener el tiempo... oh._

Escucha al público seguir cantando al son de la música y a Ren hablar.

—Señoras y señores, a mi lado una persona muy especial para mí, quien co-escribió conmigo esta canción, mi musa, por favor, denle un fuerte aplauso de bienvenida a Kyoko.

 _Tú me has hecho mejor, mejor de lo que era..._

 _Y entregaría mi voz a cambio de una vida entera._

El público aplaude y corea su nombre y ella hace una reverencia de agradecimiento, antes de volver a unirse a Ren para el coro.

 _Tú me has hecho entender que aquí nada es eterno,_

 _Pero tu piel y mi piel pueden detener el tiempo... oh..._

Lo último que ve antes de que exploten los apoteósicos aplausos del público son los labios de él moverse, reconoce esas palabras, hoy más que ayer.

 _Te amo._

 ** _FIN_**

* * *

 **NA 1**. Las canciones en orden de aparición son:

 _I found a reason_ de Cat Power.

 _Asuntos pendientes_ por Rozalén y Abel Pintos.

 _Just the way you are_ de Bruno Mars.

 _Solamente tú_ de Pablo Alborán.

 _Por fin_ de Pablo Alborán interpretada junto a Bebe.

 **NA 2**. No sé cuantas veces he pensado hacer otro Two Shot u OS con la misma temática y estilo pero no me decido. *Insertar suspiro largo*


	3. Chapter 3

**EXTRA-SIDE STORY 1 - ÉL**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** _Skip Beat!_ no me pertenece.

…

Apresura el paso, las palabras repitiéndose en su mente una y otra vez, mira nuevamente la imagen en el teléfono para asegurarse de que no es un sueño. Respira tratando de tranquilizarse. Tiene que decírselo cuanto antes, ella tiene que saberlo. Una sonrisa ansiosa hace hogar permanente en sus labios.

Lucha para encajar las llaves en la cerradura, pero sus manos tiemblan, una carcajada resuena desde lo más profundo de su pecho, un par de lágrimas escapan de sus ojos, agacha la cabeza tapándose los ojos con una mano. Su corazón amenaza con estallar de alegría en su pecho.

Cierra la puerta a sus espaldas y respirando profundo llama su nombre, pero le responde el silencio, se desvía a la cocina esperando encontrarla allí, su ceño se frunce con preocupación al no encontrarla allí tampoco. Verifica la hora en su reloj, un regalo de ella, la arruga en su entrecejo se profundiza, ella había mencionado que iba a estar en casa, quizás en su estudio, piensa, porque cuando se concentra suele perder la noción de la realidad.

Deja escapar un suspiro frustrado cuando tampoco la encuentra allí, se deja caer pesadamente en uno de los sofás; seguramente salió de compras, pero no puede esperar para darle las noticias, decide ir a buscarla y contarle durante una cena para dos, con suerte, una de las últimas durante algún tiempo.

Saca su teléfono dispuesto a marcarle, pero decide que primero le haría bien una ducha y un cambio de ropa.

Camina por el pasillo con una sonrisa en los labios, perdido está en sus planes y pensamientos que casi falla en notarlo. Así que había estado allí todo el tiempo, debe ser uno de esos días, esos que están por terminar, piensa mientras abre suavemente la puerta. Reconoce la canción inmediatamente, la ha escuchado cientos de veces y cada vez, las palabras se clavan en lo profundo de su alma.

 _When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide_

Su mirada se detiene en el video que se reproduce en la pantalla, porque no, ese no es Ren Tsuruga, no es la máscara, y lo ve, lo reconoce, a su hijo. Su garganta se cierra como lo ha hecho muchas otras veces. Pero esto no es sobre él, es sobre ella, sus ojos se suavizan y el nudo en su garganta se afloja un poco viéndola envuelta en las cobijas en el sofá.

Se adentra en la habitación y sin mediar palabra se sienta en el sofá a su lado, ella lo mira por un breve instante y luego apoya la cabeza en su hombro y los dos lo ven, lo escuchan.

 _Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide_

El video termina y la habitación se sume en el silencio mientras el próximo video se carga, ninguno de los dos habla, dejándose reconfortar por la presencia del otro. El siguiente video empieza a reproducirse y la melodía más alegre lo hace sonreír, porque sabe perfectamente de quién habla esa canción. Su mujer, a su lado, levanta la cabeza de su hombro y una sonrisa brillante se dibuja en su rostro.

—Su musa sí que lo tiene arrastrando el ala.

Kuu suelta una carcajada.

—Su musa viste de rosa, querida. Un rosa que te haría querer arrancarte los ojos.

—Debe ser una chica realmente especial.

—No tienes idea de cuánto —dice acomodando un rubio mechón detrás de su oreja.

—Nunca pensé que volvería a escucharlo cantar, mucho menos a tocar esa guitarra.

—Eso solo demuestra lo mucho que ha crecido.

Julie deja escapar un suspiro y se acurruca contra el cuerpo de Kuu.

—Lo extraño.

—No por mucho tiempo más.

Julie se separa abruptamente de él, sus ojos verdes muy abiertos, aferrándose con sus manos a su camisa.

—¿Qué dijiste? —pregunta y el agarre de la camisa en sus manos tiembla.

—Él viene a casa, Kuon vuelve a casa —repite mostrándole la imagen de la reserva aérea a nombre de Kuon Hizuri en la pantalla de su teléfono.

—K…Ku…Kuon —las lágrimas corren libres por el rostro de Julie.

—Sí —responde él, envolviéndola en sus brazos.

—Nuestro chico viene a casa.

…

 **NA**. La canción es _Demons_ de Imagine Dragons.


	4. Chapter 4

**EXTRA-SIDE STORY 2 - ELLA**

Camina inquieta en la sala de espera, sus tacones repiqueteando contra el marmóreo piso, se atrevería a pensar que es la única nerviosa, pero en los cuarenta y cinco minutos y dieciocho segundos que llevan esperando, Kuu no ha pasado una sola página del libro que está leyendo. Se detiene al pie de la mesita dispuesta para las bebidas en la sala VIP y toma una taza dispuesta a prepararse un té.

Toma un sorbo mientras mira a través de los inmensos paneles de vidrio los aviones que van y los que llegan. Hoy es el día, es solo cuestión de minutos. Se lleva la mano al corazón, tratando de tranquilizar su acelerado latir, mientras escucha la suave melodía que reproducen los altavoces.

Deposita la taza en la mesa y por undécima vez se vuelve a acomodar el cabello y arreglar las arrugas imaginarias en su impecable ajuar, está en ello cuando los altavoces lo anuncian, la llegada del vuelo con ese número que ella había memorizado desde hace poco más de un mes. Siente su garganta cerrarse y no es consciente de la fuerza con la que se está apretando las manos hasta que otro par se las sujeta suavemente. Y lo sabe, que todo va a estar bien, han estado esperando por esto por un largo tiempo.

Las mariposas bailan en su pecho cuando finalmente lo ve.

…

La ve, por primera vez en años, perfecta como la recordaba. Y siente el revoloteo de las alas en su corazón.

 _Sé que sientes mariposas, yo también sentí sus alas_

 _Déjame robarte un beso que te enamore y tú no te vayas_

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que le dijo que la quería?, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que ella lo envolvió en sus brazos? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que le robó un beso? Muchos años, demasiados. Sus ojos se conectan con los de ella y se pierde en esa mirada, el miedo de ese reencuentro se desvanece porque sabe que ella le quiere, que siempre le ha querido, ella es así. No encuentra las palabras para expresar lo que baila en su corazón. Pero donde sus palabras fallan el resto de su ser despierta.

 _Son muchos años que pasaron sin decir te quiero_

 _Y en verdad te quiero_

Deja caer el bolso y la envuelve en sus brazos, levantándola del suelo, como quien levanta una pluma. La risa alegre de ella hace un contraste casi que imposible con la fuerza con la que se aferra a él y las lágrimas que empapan su camisa.

 _Déjame robarte el corazón_

 _Déjame subirle a esta canción_

 _Para que bailemos juntos como nadie bailó_

El tiempo parece detenerse hasta que escucha el susurro ahogado de su madre.

—¡Estás aquí!, de verdad estás aquí.

Kuon la aprieta con más fuerza.

—Lamento que tomara tanto tiempo.

Finalmente Kuon permite que los pies de su madre toquen nuevamente el suelo. Pero antes de soltarla, antes de permitir a su padre unirse al abrazo fraternal, hace algo que ha querido hacer hace mucho tiempo. Conecta sus labios con la mejilla de ella, robándole un beso. Un beso que no le daba hace tanto tiempo, y sonríe cuando él, el ladrón, se convierte en el robado.

 _Son muchos años que pasaron sin robarte un beso_

 _Solo quiero un beso._

…

 **NA**. La canción es _Robarte un beso_ de Carlos Vives y Sebastián Yatra.


End file.
